Customization
Customization is a gameplay element in Cattails. It allows the player to customize their cat's appearance. There are three customization types available: accessories, eye colors, and pelts. Changing The player can change their cat's accessories, eye color, and pelt by opening their inventory. The player cat's eye color can be changed by selecting Change next to the cat eyes icon. The player can also equip accessories from this menu by selecting Accessories under the cat's portrait. Eye Color red_eyes.png|Red gold_eyes.png|Gold yellow_eyes.png|Yellow emerald_eyes.png|Emerald green_eyes.png|Green blue_eyes.png|Blue turquoise_eyes.png|Turquoise pink_eyes.png|Pink lavender_eyes.png|Lavender white_eyes.png|White brown_eyes.png|Brown grey_eyes.png|Grey black_eyes.png|Black The player can change their eye color anytime. There are thirteen default eye colors available. The player cannot unlock or buy new eye colors. The player cat's kittens can inherit their eye color, their mate's, or both parent's colors. Obtaining Most accessories and pelts can be bought at shops. However, there are other ways to obtain pelts: *Fulfill Requirements (See: Special Conditions below for more info.) *Early Access/Kickstarter Backer *Promo Codes Pelts Pelt colors can be used to customize the player cat's fur. The player can customize a Custom Colony cat's fur using the Recolor Token. A set of Kickstarter exclusive pelt colors were available for Kickstarter backers or Early Access buyers only, and are now unobtainable. Pelt List M = Mews MC = Mole Cash F = Festival Tokens T = Task Tokens default-Blue.png|Blue default-Chocolate.png|Chocolate default-Cream.png|Cream default-Gray.png|Gray default-Orange.png|Orange default-White.png|White Forest-Black.png|Black Forest-Red.png|Red Forest-Orange:White.png|Orange/White Forest-Black:White.png|Black/White Blue:white.png|Blue/White Forest-Light Orange Tabby.png|Light Orange Tabby Forest-Orange Calico.png|Orange Calico Forest-Orange Tabby.png|Orange Tabby Forest-Brown TIger.png|Brown Tiger Forest-Ticked Gray.png|Ticked Gray Mountain-Sand.png|Sand Mountain-Navy.png|Navy Mountain-Gray:White.png|Gray/White Mountain-Sand:White.png|Sand/White Mountain-Silver Tabby.png|Silver Tabby Tortoise:white.png|Tortoiseshell/White Mountain-Tortoise.png|Tortoise Mountain-Mottled Brown.png|Mottled Brown Mountain-Blue Tortoiseshell.png|Blue Tortoiseshell Mystic-Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon Mystic-Yellow.png|Yellow Mystic-Caramel.png|Caramel Mystic-Brown.png|Brown Mystic-Cinnamon:White.png|Cinnamon/White Ticked brown.png|Ticked Brown Orange cream.png|Orange Cream Ruddycoat.png|Ruddy Custom-Zebra.png|Zebra Umbracat.png|Umbra Pink tabby.png|Pink Tabby Ticked cream.png|Ticked Cream Regalcat.png|Regal Dark Calico.png|Dark Calico Minec-Cowhide.png|Cowhide Minec-Mottled White.png|Mottled White Minec-Siamese.png|Siamese Black Calico.png|Black Calico Minep-Pink.png|Pink Minep-Pink:White.png|Pink/White Minep-Candy.png|Candy Minep-fierybrown.png|Fiery Brown Minei-Frost.png|Frost Minei-Frost:White.png|Frost/White Minei-Frost Tabby.png|Frost Tabby Minei-Seafoam.png|Seafoam Festival-Pastels.png|Pastels Painted.png|Painted Festival-Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam Festival-Sun Tabby.png|Sun Tabby Festival-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Festival-Silhouette.png|Silhouette Festival-Snowday.png|Snowday Glacier.png|Glacier Wind Tabby.png|Wind Tabby Indigo.png|Indigo Daffodil.png|Daffodil Basil.png|Basil Neon.png|Neon Ghost.png|Ghost (Without translucence) Rainbow.png|Rainbow (Without shifting colors) Quest-Guardian.png|Guardian (Without glow or translucence) Credits-Smoky Blue.png|Smoky Blue Credits-Burnt Tabby.png|Burnt Tabby Credits-Watermelon.png|Watermelon Credits-Swiss.png|Swiss Kickstarter.png|Kickstarter Black Tabby.png|Black Tabby Orange Bengal.png|Orange Bengal Indy popcon.png|PopCon Fire Bengal.png|Fire Bengal Code-Pink Stripes.png|Pink Stripes Code-Peppermint.png|Peppermint Hacker.png|Hacker Black bengal.png|Black Bengal Dark purple.png|Dark Purple Code-Phoenix.png|Phoenix Code-Cyan Tint.png|Cyan Tint Code-Penny.png|Penny Code-Lavender Lynx.png|Lavender Code-Mossy.png|Mossy Code-Blank.png|Blank Code-Buebi.png|Buebi Code-Delta.png|Delta Code-Chocolate Bengal.png|Chocolate Bengal Code-Pirrone.png|Pirrone Code-Lilac Point.png|Lilac Point Code-edgy.png|Blood Tiger Code-Patchy Calico.png|Patchy Calico Flame.png|Flame Starry pelt.png|Starry Constellation.png|Constellation Chimera.png|Chimera Dobby.png|Dobby Bad weather.png|Bad Weather Beef.png|Beef Lynx point.png|Lynx Point Scarth.png|Scarth Sentry.png|Sentry Kodiak.png|Kodiak Cute tabby.png|Cute Tabby Wegie.png|Wegie Default Pelts *Blue *Chocolate *Cream *Gray *Orange *White Ember's Exotic Emporium *Black - 90 M *Red - 90 M *Orange/White - 120 M *Black/White - 120 M *Blue/White - 100 M *Light Orange Tabby - 150 M *Orange Calico - 150 M *Orange Tabby - 150 M *Brown Tiger - 150 M *Ticked Gray - 150 M Delta's Guaranteed Goods *Sand - 90 M *Navy - 90 M *Gray/White - 120 M *Sand/White - 120 M *Silver Tabby - 150 M *Tortoiseshell/White - 150 M *Tortoise - 150 M *Mottled Brown - 150 M *Blue Tortoiseshell - 150 M Savannah's Shoppe *Cinnamon - 90 M *Yellow - 90 M *Caramel - 90 M *Brown - 90 M *Cinnamon/White - 120 M *Ticked Brown - 125 M *Gold Tabby - 150 M *Bee Tabby - 150 M *Calicomania - 150 M Peanut's Trading Post *Orange Cream - 150 M *Ruddy - 150 M *Zebra - 150 M *Umbra - 200 M *Pink Tabby - 200 M *Ticked Cream - 200 M *Regal - 250 M *Dark Calico - 250 M Molo's Shop *Cowhide - 250 MC *Mottled White - 350 MC *Siamese - 350 MC *Black Calico - 450 MC Molu's Shop *Pink - 250 MC *Pink/White - 350 MC *Candy - 350 MC *Fiery Brown - 450 MC Molay's Shop *Frost - 250 MC *Frost/White - 350 MC *Frost Tabby - 350 MC *Seafoam - 450 MC Festival Shop *Spring: Pastels - 4 F *Spring: Painted - 8 F *Summer: Sunbeam - 4 F *Summer: Sun Tabby - 8 F *Autumn: Pumpkin - 4 F *Autumn: Silhouette - 8 F *Winter: Snowday - 4 F *Winter: Glacier - 8 F Task Board Shop *Wind Tabby - 4 T *Indigo - 4 T *Daffodil - 8 T *Basil - 8 T *Neon - 8 T *Ghost - 12 T *Rainbow - 12 T Special Conditions *Guardian - Finish the main quest. *Smoky Blue - Get 250-499 points in the Credits Game. *Burnt Tabby - Get 500-749 points in the Credits Game. *Watermelon - Get 750-999 points in the Credits Game. *Swiss - Get 1,000 points in the Credits Game. *Kickstarter - Courageous Cat tier backers or up. *Black Tabby - Courageous Cat Deluxe tier backers or up. *Orange Bengal - Burmese Beta tier backers or up and Early Access players. *PopCon - Cattails Indy PopCon 2017. *Fire Bengal - Cattails convention 2018. Custom Colors/Promo CodesPelt List Promo codes never expire. The player can copy and paste the codes in-game using (Ctrl + V). Custom pelts that were not created by the developers, were made by Kickstarter backers who paid to create them. They are under no obligation to release their codes, and may choose to share it or keep it to themselves. * Pink Stripes by Falcon Development & Beka - ICECOLDLEMONADE * Peppermint by Falcon Development & Beka - HOLIDAYCHEER * Hacker by Falcon Development & Beka - NICETRYHACKER * Black Bengal by Falcon Development & Beka - SPOOKYKITTY * Dark Purple by Falcon Development & Beka - PURPLESHADOW *Phoenix by Heathcliff - DMAWZYVBQDVCWHE *Cyan Tint by meowyn - JTQZNYQGCLSJBME *Penny by jessimew - HPCNPBRFTTQPQCJ *Lavender Lynx by Sarcastic Lynx - NRXBDQEVHKZWLCB *Mossy by seri - BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN *Blank by milma - ZKVGSFYULVMTGNQ *Buebi by zumbi - NYZUVGDFFCBLXXC *Delta by Delta - VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK *Chocolate Bengal by ventriloquist - QCGFHATCGNNLYML *Pirrone by piecey - YQQRWVQKJZJRWRL *Lilac Point by friedkilamari - EBMGTAPVWAQLGUL *Blood Tiger by castiron - NENDHNFNZXXDUTW *Patchy Calico by Lillia21 - BZAYNAZRKTLJPVD *Flame by Tyrrlin - No code released *Starry Pelt by bear - No code released *Constellation by unknown - No code released *Chimera by Mely - No code released *Dobby by darkmazer - No code released *Bad Weather by Badweather4cast - No code released *Beef by Tom - No code released *Lynx Point by Kevin - No code released *Scarth by scarth64 - No code released *Sentry by shian - No code released *Kodiak by DuckGoesRawr - No code released *Cute Tabby by alisawhiteheart - No code released *Wegie by alisawhiteheart's wife - No code released References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists